


Welcome to Overwatch

by takumiraine



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Minor Ana Amari/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Monster Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Welcome to Nightvale-esque AU, r76 Reverse Bang 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takumiraine/pseuds/takumiraine
Summary: In the small desert town of Columbus, weird things go bump in the night. Local nighttime radio host Gabriel Reyes claims it's all in the smog, and you should go to your government mandated air purifier. A chance meeting in a diner with Detective Morrison brings back old feelings and new experiences.





	Welcome to Overwatch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caliginous_Confused](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliginous_Confused/gifts).



> I'd like to thank my wonderful partner for all of his help during this process. His lovely art inspired me (You'll see it when it's applicable) and he allowed me to just.... run with it.
> 
> Go check out his work at https://twitter.com/CaliginousZack

“The sun sinks low on the horizon and the things that go bump in the night are beginning to awaken. If you're just tuning in the mayor's office has this special smog alert for tonight. The smog rating is violet, so if you are seeing  _ odd _ things out on the streets, please go back inside your home and sit next to your government mandated air purifier until you stop hallucinating.” There was a similar alert for most nights, Gabe had to admit, looking at himself in the reflective glass that separated his booth from his producer’s, the red ‘on air’ light a steady hum that matched the glow of his eyes. Of course, there were no hallucinations. But making the ‘normies’ think that they just lived down-wind from the factory district was easier than explaining that yes, Virginia, there are monsters. Old woman Ana who lived down the road from him in the creepy Queen Anne Victorian house was able to see through most disguises, and reveal people as their most monstrous shapes. 

She kept her knowledge to herself, mostly. A mixed blessing.  Nobody wanted to put an old lady through the Secrecy Education Program,  and  it was helpful for the registry if someone could prove who was who. Gabriel had been through the education program more than a few times and it left him with a headache for weeks. He couldn’t help it that he had a hard time holding onto his corporeality when he was stressed. 

“I’ve gotten word from Detective Morrison at the Columbus  PD, you know the one. Blond and looks like he’s sucking on something sour most of the time. Handsome enough when he smiles, if you’re into that midwestern thing. But anyways. He told me that there’s been some sort of.... string of attacks on some citizens and tourists alike. Something with strong jaws and sharp teeth. If you’re walking anywhere at night, please keep an eye out for any wolves or wolf like creatures. If you happen to see a person with strange wolf like features, that may be a hallucination from the smog. Still, you should report it to your nearest Strange Activities  w atch post. Failure to do so may result in fines or time spent in a ‘reportable offences’ class.” A normie that saw anything spectacularly weird would be sent to a special branch of the Secrecy Education Program, where intense therapy would make sure that they were convinced it was a hallucination. 

He had heard it was rather painful. 

“Now  as  I’m sure some of you have heard, we have had a bit of trouble with the interns here at the station. We’ve had one eaten by the alligator that seems to be ritualistically confined to the break room,” an unfortunate truth. There had been  _ so much paperwork _ . “Another one sacrificed to the coffee machine.” False, she had managed to leave the geographical loop they seemed to be stuck in as a city and moved to Montana. “One driven insane by station management,” an unfortunate truth, Gabe still sent him a stuffed bear every now and then. He called each of them Moira.... “and the twins who were swallowed by that sinkhole last year.” Another unfortunate truth. “Sitting here in my producer’s booth, I’ve got two full time interns assigned to me. Jesse McCree and Olivia.... That thump you heard listeners was Olivia pounding on the glass and yelling at the soundproofed barrier to call her ‘Sombra’. Which is not the name her mother gave her and is, in fact, a name she picked off of the  _ internet _ of all places. This is a workplace,  _ Olivia _ so I will call you by your proper name.” He was, by and large, doing it to piss her off. She was rather hilarious to watch when she was mad. 

“Anyways listeners, Jesse and  _ Olivia _ ,” He paused to flip her off through the glass, “Will be joining me on a nightly basis, learning the ropes of public radio. Isn’t the next generation precious?” He wasn’t exactly being sarcastic, but the dry tone of his voice definitely added a false note to that last sentence. He almost felt bad for Jesse, having to listen to her yell like that. He was thankful he hadn’t taught them how to actually shout into his headset yet. 

“Before we move on to the news of the night, here is an ad from the Columbus tourism board. Remember, tell your friends and family to visit Columbus, because we can find China just as easily as everyone else.” He pressed a button on his switchboard and the ad began to play. It was about some ship festival or something. He was rarely able to attend community events, so he didn’t care much. Most of his days were spent sleeping. His shift was always sundown to sunup so he couldn’t devote much time to ‘community events’ unless he traded shifts or took the mobile broadcasting unit. Which was always more of a hassle than it was worth. 

He switched the feed back to ‘live’ as the ad ended. “Ladies and Gentlemen, I have just learned that Jesse is not a Columbus native, and as such doesn’t understand our slogan. Any tourists listening better make sure to open their ears because it’s a story. It starts with the little rhyme we all learned as kids. ‘Columbus sailed the ocean blue in 1492.’ But the story doesn’t end there. See, when Columbus discovered America, he was looking for China. Finding land that wasn’t China, he started walking. Eventually he ran into our little settlement, and although we spoke Spanish back then, most of the early Columbus residents also spoke another language, one belonging to the native people before us. So when he heard that language and declared our town, China, he was laughed out of the city. The city then changed its name to Columbus and the motto became ‘Because a rock can find China better than this idiot.’ A couple decades ago when being inoffensive suddenly mattered, we changed it to ‘Columbus: We can find China just as easily as anyone else.’ This has been a Columbus history lesson.” 

As someone whose family was here long before Columbus even was thought of, and sometimes someone who  _ was there _ during Columbus’ time – time was weird and not always linear and that was a proven fact – he hated Columbus with a passion. Columbus brought diseases and limp dicked white boys to a land that needed neither. But it couldn’t be changed, so he just worked in this story whenever he could, at least weekly, on the radio. 

“For those of you who are calling in saying that it’s a terrible slogan, save it. We have a sister city, I’m sure you’ve all heard of them, whose slogan is ‘We’ll show you fun in a fist full of dirt.’ So at least we’re better than that, yeah?” Gabriel chuckled, low and deep and smooth into his microphone. 

The hours ticked by in a similar manner, with Gabe giving warnings to the people, telling stories and teasing his interns until daylight was just about to break over the horizon. It was then that he leaned his forearms on the table and got closer to his microphone. “And now, creatures of the night. As the first rays of the sun are about to crest over the horizon and welcome us all into a new day, I’ll leave you with this bit of advice: Wear sunscreen, and always watch your back.” A few buttons were pushed and switches were flicked and the on air sign faded along with the buzzing in his headset. 

Gabriel was starving. He usually was after a show, going several hours in a row with no breaks because very few people wanted to be out after dark. Those in the know knew why, and those that weren’t... could feel it. Gabriel wasn’t afraid of the things that went bump in the night, because in all honesty he was one. If he let his form go  slack he turned into a writhing mass of smoke, tentacles, too many eyes and a mouth that forgot it was a mouth.  It also had a tendency to wander, or duplicate itself elsewhere.

But still, he was gifted with the ability to receive messages which is why he was one of Columbus’ Governmental Radio Hosts. The channel wasn’t  _ openly  _ run by the government, but there were questions as to how the radio dial always seemed to tune itself to this channel whenever the owner wasn’t paying attention. Most people wanted to listen, it seemed, perhaps it was something that they were putting in the water? Either way, it meant Gabriel could say, more or less, whatever he wanted without having to worry about ratings. 

He gathered his jacket and waved goodbye to his interns before punching out and murmuring the code of fealty towards station management's door. There were rumors that the people behind the door weren’t really people at all, but sentient animals. He’d claim it was silly, but.... it wouldn’t be the strangest thing he had seen in Columbus. 

If you asked Gabriel, it was an exercise in foolishness to hide the fact that there were strange goings on here in Columbus, but Gabe wasn’t in charge of anything other than the order that words came out of his mouth. Sometimes he wasn’t even in charge of that, if he knew what was good for him. 

He headed towards the Lion’s Mane Diner, which was run by a man who could shift into an  _ actual  _ lion. A great big beast of a man with a scar on his face that cost him his eye. He had a voice to match his size and greeted Gabriel uproariously as he entered. 

He gave a little wave and came to sit at the counter, ordering his usual dinner of an omelet and coffee. He looked over to see a familiar head of blond hair. It was almost like corn silk in the early morning rays and Gabriel found himself wondering if it was just as soft and fine. He let himself admire the man from the corner of his eye, as he sipped his coffee.    
  
“Hello detective.” He finally greeted, after making sure his eyes weren’t doing anything they shouldn’t. “What brings you to my side of town this early in the morning?” 

Detective Morrison turned and looked at him then, those blue eyes bright as a clear day, though his brow was creased and he looked...tired. 

Well, who wouldn’t after a night shift? Most humans weren’t meant to be nocturnal, after all.

Still, this human was so handsome it almost  _ hurt _ Gabriel to look at him.  Like when he stared up at the sun for too long. 

“I was hoping you’d know when the smog alert would be normal. Or at least something we can all understand.” 

“The colors are easy to understand Detective.” Gabriel said, turning to face him, crossing one leg over the other and leaning his elbow on it. “Besides, the smog does what it does. Are you having problems?” 

“I’m just tired of seeing freaky shit when I look at one of my suspects.” Morrison said drinking from his coffee mug. Gabriel hoped it was decaf, but knew it probably wasn’t. 

“Come on now Morrison. The hallucinations are part of Columbus’ charm.” He swept his hand towards the window and the glittering sunrise beyond. His eyes were red again. Fuck. One blink, two, then normal just as Morrison’s eyes locked onto his through the window’s reflection. “You’ve lived here your whole life, why not leave if you don’t like it?”

“I tried once. After graduation. How long ago was that now?” Gabriel was about to say ‘too long, and not long enough’, but Morrison continued. “But I just.... couldn’t leave.” 

“I know what you mean Jackie.” He pulled out the old nickname now, after all, they weren’t just talking about work or the city. They were talking about the shared history that beat like lifeblood between them. “Columbus is hard to walk away from.” 

“No.” He scooted closer, and leaned in once he was certain nobody was listening. Gabe could smell his cologne and the old cigarette smoke from his last break. Somebody was stressed. “I could not leave. Every time I tried if I blinked, I’d be driving back into town.” 

Oh.  _ Oh.  _ He got caught in the geographical loop. It stopped two kinds of people from leaving. People who really didn’t want to leave, or people like him. There were ways to get around it, of course. The proper masking agents and sacrifices. But if you didn’t know.... then. You stayed. 

“Hm. Well that is a difficult situation.” Gabriel said, humming vaguely. “But I’m glad you didn’t go.” 

“After everything with Vincent...” He trailed off now, and Gabriel studied him seriously. He had almost asked Jack out once. But Vincent got in the way before he could work up the nerve. A messy breakup and he had looked serious ever since... God , when  was the last time Jack let himself relax? 

Gabriel reached out and touched Jack’s arm. 

Damn, he got jacked. Ha. Jack got jacked. 

“Shit happens. Next time we’re both off let me buy you a drink?” Gabriel suggested. He totally was not hitting on Jack. Not at all. Not even a little. 

Okay, maybe a  _ little _ . He almost wished he could tell someone, or everyone, about the handsome man sitting at the counter with him, but he doubted Jack would appreciate it if he waxed poetic over the radio. He couldn’t tell Jesse or Sombra either, the little shits that they were would never let him live it down. 

“I doubt that will happen any time this century, but sure. Next time we’re both off. It’ll be good to catch up. We used to be such good friends. What happened?” 

_ Vincent happened. _ Gabriel wanted to say.  _ I was in love with you and then you went and got yourself a boyfriend.  _

“Life happened.” He said instead, shrugging and eating the food set in front of him. “People get busy, they change, then suddenly we’re adults with internships and jobs. Some people even go to college.” He scoffed lightly. Everyone knew colleges were just filled with parasites. Only the incredibly brave or incredibly foolish dared to set foot on the local college campus. 

“People lose sight of what’s important.” Jack agreed with a nod. “I’m glad we ran into each other again.” He had finished his coffee long ago. 

“Me too Jackie boy, me too.” 

***

“The moon rises high into the sky and the clouds cast long shadows over the buildings.” Gabriel’s voice came through his headset low and clear, the deep even tone just the way he liked it. It had been three days since their meeting in the diner, and Gabriel was still mulling over what their conversation had been. Jack had accepted his invite to drinks, and had loitered around the diner until  long after  their conversation petered off into nothing. But.... Was  Jack really interested in getting to know him again? 

“I don’t usually talk about personal matters on the air, listeners. You know that. But something has been weighing on me. So, I’m going to use you all as a rubber duck. Say you like someone. This person is easily the most attractive person you’ve ever seen. You’ve known them for a while. They accept your offer to spend time together. But they also use the friend word. I’m making a twitter poll to see what you think. Do I stand a chance or should I let this torch finally succumb to the blackness of the void? The poll closes at the end of broadcast listeners.” A few presses on his phone and the poll was open. He could already see Sombra and Jesse pulling theirs out in response. Ah damn, he had hoped they had him muted like  _ normal _ college students. Who wanted to listen to an old smoke monster talk anyways. 

“Now for traffic. There’s been an increase in dust devils and tumbleweeds out on the highways listeners. Be careful you don’t get caught up in them as you’re driving to the Columbus outskirts. Early reports say that the dust devils are powerful enough to throw even large mammals up into the air, so you may see scrub deer flying overhead tonight. Reports also indicate that you should avoid hitting the tumbleweeds as they have been seen behaving like they are metallic and denting cars. Certainly, these are new prototypes from the military lab at the top of the hill. Be extra cautious while driving tonight listeners.” 

He glanced down at his phone, “There is a reply here from Apagandolasluces,” He looked up at Olivia with the driest face he could manage, “Ask him out you hopeless....  _ ahem _ . That is some bold language to use with your boss. Ah, here’s another one from YeehawHighnoon....” An equally dry look at Jesse. “You got this Jefe, and then a couple of emojis.” Eggplant emojis to be specific. Damn it kid! “Good to know I have some support from my interns. Speaking of interns, I believe it’s time for the eldritch horror in the copy room to be fed. Since that’s a two person job, both of you can go do it.”

As his two interns slunk off, he continued his broadcast. “I have heard from Detective Morrison ladies and gentlemen, remember those attacks that I told you about a few days ago? Detective Morrison caught the perpetrator. Or rather, the pup-itrator. It was a coyote from out in the desert. It has been taken to the Columbus Humane Society for consideration to be put into the Columbus Zoo.” Unfortunately, it probably would just be driven deeper into the desert and released again, as it had a bad case of skull face. According to Morrison anyways. He blamed it on exhaustion and the smog, so nothing needed to be done with him.    
  
It was a good thing too, memories could be tricky. Taking out one specific memory and burying it deep under layers of hypnosis could disrupt other memories. With someone he didn’t care about, it didn’t matter so much, but he hated the idea of Jack deciding that he suddenly didn’t like him anymore because of some mental meddling. They had already fallen so far apart that Gabe didn’t know how they could get back to where they had been before, but damn if he didn’t want to try. Still, what was he going to say? ‘Hey, you remember how in high school you told me about your massive crush on Vincent and how you were gonna ask him to prom? Yeah, well I came to ask you to prom when you told me that.’

That was stupid as hell. 

Station management seemed to notice his preoccupation as he delivered the news stories though, and a cold chill swept through the studio, along with a general feeling of malaise. He cleared his throat and said, “Well, that’s enough about my romantic drama for one night. Station management is getting... cranky. And nobody wants them to get cranky. That’s how we wind up needing new interns. Though honestly, I’m not sold on these two chuckleheads yet.” There was an exclamation as Jesse and Sombra returned to the booth, but Gabe paid them no mind. They were just barely 20, or on either side of it, what would they know about being adults? 

As night gave way to morning, Gabe found himself at his usual stool at the counter of the Lion’s Mane Diner, looking over to find Jack two spaces down. The buffer seat between them was a safety for Jack it seemed. As he had arrived earlier than Gabriel had.    
  
“I listened to your show tonight.” Jack said, once Gabe had a cup of coffee in his hands.    
  
“Oh?” Gabe replied, barely inclining his head in Jack’s direction, one eyebrow raised. “And?”    
  
“I think, whoever it is. You should go for it.”    
  
“Why is that Jackie?” Gabe asked. Was Jack aware of _who_ he was interested in? 

“Because whoever it is would be damn lucky to have you. You’re a good friend, when you want to be.” Jack was staring into his mug, a frown on his face. “Is it someone I know?” 

“You could say that.” Gabe sipped from his mug, resisting the urge to slurp noisily just to fill the early morning silence. “So, what do you-” Gabe and Jack began talking at the same time, though what Jack had to say made Gabe nearly drop his mug.

“It’s Vincent isn’t it?” Jack’s voice was even, but even after all these years, Gabe could hear the nerves behind the rushed words. 

“What?” Gabriel asked turning to look at Jack fully now. “Why would you think that?”

“Well, I know him, and it’s someone you lost touch with. Someone who thinks of you as a friend at least, and I mean, the two of you were both on the football team so it makes sense.” 

Gabriel stared at him, long and hard, trying to figure out how Jack had gotten so close to the truth and yet been so incredibly wrong. He watched Jack put up barriers as he stared resolutely past him, waiting for the ‘yes’, only to have Gabriel set his mug down with a ceramic and metal thud. 

“Jack. Jackie.” Jack still refused to look at him. “Jackson Morrison, you look at me when I’m telling you something important.” That brought Jack’s eyes over to him. “It isn’t your ex. Fuck that guy. The fact that you’d think it was means you’re dumber than that idiot intern who put eggplant emojis all over my twitter poll.” That raised a corner of Jack’s mouth in a twitch of a smile. Good. 

“If not him then who?” Jack asked, and Gabe stared at him long and hard, to see if he’d put the pieces together. 

There was a whistle from the kitchen, and Reinhardt grabbed Gabe’s breakfast, putting it in front of him. Gabriel still hadn’t spoken. Jack still hadn’t spoken. 

Until. 

“Why are you staring at me like that? Is there something on my face?” Jack asked, causing Gabriel to groan. Surely, someone so great at determining guilt or innocence in others, who could connect clues faster than anyone else in the department.... was not this unforgivably dense. 

“Jack. Do you seriously have no idea?” Gabriel asked, frowning. 

“Do you think I’d be waiting like this if I did?” 

“Yes. You’re a troll when you want to be.”

“Not today, I know how you get when you’re tired. You get bitchy.” 

“Jack.” 

“Yes?”

“ _ Jack. _ "

“ _ Yes _ ?”

“It’s you, you dumbass.” 

“What?” Jack’s voice rose slightly at the end, incredulous as he turned to fully face Gabriel now, searching for any sign of a joke or insincerity. 

“I liked you in high school, and shit hasn’t changed. We’re just old now.” 

“We’re not even thirty.” 

“ _ That’s _ the important thing you took out of that sentence?” Gabe was incredulous, and maybe a little frustrated. 

“I mean, no, but... thirty isn’t old, and....” He cut himself off, shaking his head. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“That isn’t really important, is it?” 

“It is to me.” 

“Not here, too many  _ gossips _ .” Gabe jerked his head back toward where Reinhardt and Ana were sitting on either side of the counter, hands linked and whispering as they obviously tried to hide the fact that they were listening in. 

“Where then?” 

“My apartment.” Jack nodded, and waited for Gabe to finish eating. Gabe paid for his things, leaving Reinhardt a nice tip as well, before leaving with Jack. 

***

Gabriel never had much of a clean apartment. Really, he worked far too much to keep it as clean as he wanted it. There were a few dirty dishes in the sink, and far too many mugs of coffee scattered around. Most were completely or nearly empty, but there were a few that were almost full, and Gabe swore that occasionally a large, lone bubble oozed its way to the surface. He wouldn’t be surprised, after all, the coffee tended to be more enchanted than not these days. He was just glad there was no oozing from the walls. He lived in the ‘monster’ district after all. 

Strange things tended to happen here.

But he knew if they went to Jack’s place the neighbors would talk. That or Jack would start working again. He wanted Jack’s full attention.  So , his place it was. “I thought with your radio job you’d live in one of the better parts of town. Don’t a lot of strange things happen over here?” Jack asked as Gabriel unlocked his door. He shrugged and ushered Jack in, gathering the mugs and putting them in the sink. He’d do dishes later. 

Or tomorrow. One of the two. 

Maybe. 

He came back and found Jack staring at the old pictures on a shelf, a lot of the two of them as kids and teens, even through Jack’s awkward ‘braces’ phase. Secretly, Gabe thought Jack was adorable with them, even though he refused to smile. Then there was his first day at the station as an intern, and a few pictures of family. 

He swore he was related to those two idiot interns at the station  _ somehow  _ he just forgot how. 

“Remembering how goofy you looked with braces, eh Jackie boy?” Gabe teased, to break the veil of silence that had descended heavily around them. 

“What? No, I’ve blocked that out. I was just thinking.... you kept pictures of us for all these years. You’re displaying them in your house for fuck’s sake. How blind was I?” Jack sounded vaguely distressed. Gabe shrugged. 

“You were a kid in love.” 

“So were you. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You were my best friend Jack. I didn’t want to ruin that. I.... I was going to ask you to prom though.” Gabriel’s admission came hesitantly, quietly. It was one of his best kept secrets, and now it was out in the open. 

Surprise took over Jack’s face. “What? You were? When.....? Oh...” Realization dawned slowly as he no doubt remembered the last real day they shared together.

_ Jack had been dropping hints that he liked him for weeks now. Talking about how there was this guy that he liked. And he was close to him. They spent a lot of time together. They had known each other for quite a while now. He was just waiting for ‘the right time’.  _

_ It had been going on for long enough that Gabe was finally able to work up the nerve. He was going to do it tonight, between classes and football practice. He met Jack at his locker, though both of them were nervous it seemed.  _

_ “I have something to tell you.” They both said in a rush, sharing a nervous laugh before Gabe swept out a hand.  _

_ “You first Jackie.” Because for as traditional as Gabe was raised, ask the person out, buy them flowers, treat them to dinner, etcetera, etcetera, he thought it would be nice to be the pursued one. Jack was nervous. He swallowed and bit his lip. He looked around, scanning the empty hallways once more. _

_ Gabriel thought it was adorable.  _

_ “I’m asking Vincent to prom.” The confession came as a shock to Gabriel, and the nerves that had been fluttering around in his gut for the past two hours suddenly twisted into something sour. Gabriel’s smile twitched and threatened to fall, but he kept it with all of the grace a seventeen-year-old with a patchy beard and a zit on his temple could muster.  _

_ “Oh, that’s great. I hope he says yes.” Gabriel said, hoping for sincerity but it felt hollow to his ears.  _

_ “Yeah, me too. What were you going to tell me?”  _

_ “Huh? What? Oh. Just that I’m not going this year.”  _

_ “Are you serious Gabe? You’re bailing on prom again? This is our last chance.”  _

_He wanted to go, wanted to make those memories with Jack, but.... He couldn’t watch Jack and Vincent, his fucking teammate, get frisky in the back halls, or worse, on the dance floor in front of him. Didn’t want to see Jack kissing anyone else, touching anyone else_ _,_ **_loving_** _anyone else._

_ “Yeah, but prom is lame when everyone you know has a date. I’ve got better shit to do.” Gabe said, acting way cooler than he felt. “C’mon, let's go to the field and I’ll distract coach while you talk to Vince.” _

“If I had let you go first, you would have asked me out?” Jack asked, quiet. His relationship with Vincent wasn’t abusive, but it wasn’t good for either of them. 

“Yeah. I thought you had been dropping hints that you wanted me to.” Gabriel admitted, walking to his window and looking out at the sunrise , although the sun had risen high enough that it could scarcely be called a sunrise anymore . 

“Why didn’t you tell me anyways?” 

“What was I supposed to say Jack?” Gabriel asked with a sigh, turning to look back at Jack. “That you couldn’t ask Vincent out because I’d been in love with you since before I knew what love was?” 

“That would have been a start...” Jack muttered, looking for the world as if he knew that there was no right answer there. 

“ Y ou wouldn’t have been able to handle that information, and you know it. Besides, I’m pretty sure you didn’t even realize that I was into guys.” 

“No! I...” Jack cut himself off, realizing that he hadn’t, in fact, realized Gabriel was into men until that very evening with the radio broadcast. “Yeah, you’re right. You should have still told me though. I wasn’t going to judge.” 

Gabe shrugged. “I know you wouldn’t have.” He goes and gets a beer for them both, handing it to Jack and sitting on the couch. 

Jack took the beer and sat next to Gabe as he turned on the television and began to surf through the channels. There was nothing on but infomercials, government propaganda, religious sermons and kids shows. He kept surfing, hoping that there would be something he missed. 

“I would have said yes.” Jack said after half of his beer was gone. 

“What?” Gabe responded, turning to look at him, trying to figure out where Jack was coming from. 

“If you had asked me to prom. I would have said yes. I... only was going to ask Vincent because I didn’t think I had a shot with you.” 

“Are you fucking kidding me? Jack, I know I’ve said you’re dense before but Jesus and Cthulhu's unholy  marriage , how is someone so good at figuring out whether or not people are guilty or innocent so bad at reading people?” Gabriel couldn’t help the feeling that they had wasted so much time. 

“Talent I guess.” Jack shrugged. “Ask me now.” 

“To prom? We’re a little late for that.” 

“No you dumb fuck, ask me out.” 

Gabriel chuckled. “Jack Morrison, would you go out with me?”

“No.” 

“What? I thought you just-” Gabe’s indignation was cut off by Jack snorting and then beginning to laugh.

“Sorry! I couldn’t resist. Of course, I’ll go out with you.” 

“What if I don’t want to now?” 

“Too bad Gabi. You’re stuck with me.” Jack bumped his shoulder into Gabe’s and Gabe responded with a huff, shoving his shoulder back into Jack’s. 

\--

Gabe had pre-recorded the last hour of his show and had spent that time getting ready for his date with the detective. He slipped effortlessly through the shadows to the precinct hearing the radio humming through the speakers as he entered, melding with the shadows to pass through walls and avoid detection as he made his way to Jack’s office. He could remember sitting at his desk, recording the ending while Sombra got ready to take over the soundboard. It was unfortunate that Jesse wasn’t working tonight, because he would have gotten to help. He knew Jack wouldn’t be expecting him, but it was all the better for him. All too rarely did he get the opportunity to startle ‘eternally alert’ Jack Morrison. 

“And now, creatures of the night. I’ll leave you with this bit of advice:” Gabe pushed through the last wall separating him from Jack, eyes momentarily glowing red as his form turned to smoke and shadow before rematerializing in a mass of tentacles, jacket on to protect against the early morning mist, and hood up for effect. “Wear sunscreen and always watch your back.” The radio went silent for a moment before cutting to an advertisement for something or another. 

Jack still hadn’t noticed him. He stepped closer, leaning over Jack’s shoulder. “Hello Detective.” He purred, and Jack jolted, elbowing him in the ribs as he jumped out of his chair.    


“Gabriel! But you were.... How?” Jack asked, breath coming quickly as Gabe rubbed the spot that had just had Morrison’s incredibly pointy elbow in it. 

“I work at a radio station with recording equipment. Christ Morrison. Is this any way to greet your date?”

“I just wasn’t expecting you. It’s a bad idea to sneak up on a cop.” Jack was pouting, in his own grumpy way. He had had the same way of not-pouting since he was a teenager, and Gabe was a sucker for it every time. He reached out and cupped Jack’s cheek, mindful to keep his fingernails as fingernails and not claws, swiping his thumb over the bone. 

“Sorry Jackie.” His tone wasn’t sincere or convincing, but neither was the smile on his face. Jack gave a huff and swatted his hand away lightly. 

“C’mon, didn’t you make reservations?” 

\---

Mangiamoci Su  was dimly lit by candles and soft lights. There were linen tablecloths and napkins. Multiple forks at each place setting. There had been a waiting list for reservations that Gabe had been able to get around with promise of a review on air and twenty bucks. Even though it was nearly four in the morning the place was packed. There were too many night owls in Columbus, and while New York was branded The City That Never Sleeps, Gabriel surmised they’d never spent time in Columbus, where most businesses ran 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. 

They were seated by a perky hostess that smiled way too cheerfully for it being early morning, but Gabriel wasn’t going to comment. He and Jack were both in nice dress shirts and slacks, and he was going to focus on having a good time with the man he’d wanted since before they were men. “Your waiter will be right with you gentlemen to take your drink orders. Enjoy!” The chipper hostess handed them their menus and was gone in the next instant, and Gabe could tell she wasn’t fully human, though it was possible the woman herself didn’t know. 

He found himself watching Jack get settled, amazed at how much he still looked like that stupid farm kid that moved into town when they were little, Jack’s dad cussing and sweating as he tried to make  _ anything _ grow in the dirt. Jack up to his elbows in engine grease with a terrible farmer’s tan every summer. How even the few faint creases in between his eyebrows only added to the attractiveness. Gabe’s chest ached thinking about how much time they had lost due to him being a coward. 

_“Bon-_ _gerno_ _sig-_ _nores_ _"_ came an awfully familiar voice in an awful mix of southern and fake Italian accents. He turned and made eye contact with their waiter, who, even in a white button down shirt, black vest and slacks was still the cowboy intern from the radio station. “Welcome to Mangy-ah-mocky Su.” It took everything in Gabriel not to wince at how poor Jesse’s accent was. The name came from this sweet little Italian lady who had powers relating to memory. One of her cakes could inspire someone to forget a troubled memory, or a soup could wipe out knowledge one was not meant to have. It’s where the name came from. You eat to forget. Now, the magical meals weren’t on the main menu, so nobody who knew was worried. “can I get y’all anything to drink right away or would ya like to browse through our drink menu a little longer?” Gabe, not acknowledging the fact that he knew it was Jesse, turned to the young man, watching his eyes widen in recognition. “Oh, uh.... I didn’t expect t’see you here tonight Jefe.” 

Gabriel hummed, smiling a dangerous smile up at Jesse. One that promised pain if he embarrassed him or his date any further,  or spread his business across the station. Only once Jesse seemed suitably understanding, Gabe looked back down at the wine menu, ordering a nice dry white wine. Jack ordered a deep, rich red. Once Jesse was gone, Jack looked up and there was a glint in his eye and a smirk on his face, as if he knew a secret that nobody else did. 

“Jefe, huh?” Jack’s tone was teasing. “So, this kid works with you at the station? Does that mean I can tell him stories about when we were kids?”

“Don’t you dare, Morrison.” 

“Or what?” 

Gabe gave a dark, dangerous smile. “Oh, I’m sure you don’t want to find out,  _ Detective _ .” Gabe promised, watching the shiver roll down Jack’s spine and raise goosebumps on the visible portion of his arms. 

“You wouldn’t hurt me.” Jack’s voice was quiet but firm. Like he knew this for certain. Gabe’s smile turned fond. 

“No, I wouldn’t. Not if I could help it anyways.” Jack reached out and linked their hands sending a tingle into Gabe. It was wonderful, finally having what he had wanted for so long. 

The rest of the date progressed smoothly, with only minor interruptions from Jesse. The bill was paid, and they walked out into the morning light together. The sun was unusually bright for so early, but Gabriel didn’t mind, so long as Jack kept that soft smile on his face. It made him look less severe. They walked back to Jack’s apartment, where Jack’s smile faltered for just a minute as he reached for the door.

“Do... you want to come up for a drink? I’m pretty sure I have coffee strong enough for you.” 

“Strong enough to melt a spoon?” Gabe raised an eyebrow, a slight smirk on his face

“And then some.” Jack promised, holding open the door and ushering Gabe inside. 

Jack’s apartment was neat and clean, mostly. There were files and folders with paperwork sticking out covering his kitchen table, along with a lone laptop that looked like it had been made at the dawning of the portable technology era. 

“You work too hard, Morrison.” Gabe told him, kicking off his shoes and dropping onto Jack’s couch. Jack entered the kitchen and began making coffee, before coming and sitting next to him again. 

“Says the man who works seven days a week.” Gabe turned to look at Jack and snark back about not working sixteen-hour days but.... And here, Gabe’s breath stuttered to a stop because, Eldritch Gods below, Jack’s eyes were blue. Bluer than the sky on a clear, sunny day. His eyes were drawn to Jack’s cheeks, flushing a bright pink, then his lips, parted slightly and moistened by his tongue darting out. 

He wasn’t sure who leaned in first, because before he could register it properly, they were kissing. Just lips at first, moving against each other clumsily, as most first kisses were, and then there was tongue, sliding along lips and teeth, and Gabe had to focus on making sure his tongue was an appropriate length and not.... as long as it wanted to be. 

When you were with a normal person you generally had to avoid running your tongue along their molars. They had a bad habit of overreacting. 

Still, being able to touch Jack however he wanted was wonderful. Everything he’d never knew he wanted. Hands on Jack’s hips and waist and back and neck and in his hair and on his thighs and.... Although Jack didn’t seem to notice, when Gabe cracked open an eye there were.... multiple tentacles. All moving along Jack like hands. Shit. He pulled his extra appendages back in just in time for Jack to open his eyes. 

“Something wrong?” 

“What? No. Why?”

“You stopped kissing.” 

“Sorry I was just.... thinking....” 

“About? You’re not having second thoughts, are you?” 

“No! No. Just.... If I had spoken up....” It wasn’t exactly a lie. The thought had crossed his mind. However it had been much earlier that he had thought about that particular problem. 

“Gabe, I didn’t speak up either. I thought you were straight.” It wasn’t coming out as gay that was his big problem in school, or hell, even now. It was more along the lines of ‘How do I tell my best friend, my  _ normal _ best friend, that I’m sort of an Eldtritch...  _ creature _ with tentacles and eyes and mouths in places they  _ shouldn’t be _ ?’

“It’s stupid is what it is.” He replied, leaning in and kissing Jack again, kissing down his jaw and onto his neck. Being able to cover his neck with open mouthed sucking kisses, biting with teeth that were a bit too sharp and a tongue that was perhaps a bit too tapered helped control the tentacles and smoke. 

“Gabriel....” Jack breathed, head tilting back and eyes shutting. “Have you.... is this...?” He resisted the urge to let his tongue snake out over the tremble he knew was present in Jack’s Adam’s apple. But only just. He wished... he could tell Jack without problems. Some mixed couples could work. It just took an openness that not everyone had. Maybe Ana would know. Though asking meant that she and Reinhardt would be gossiping  _ even more _ now. 

Ugh. 

“-riel? Gabe!” Gabriel jerked back out of his thoughts and nearly off the couch. Jack sighed softly, but unlike before it wasn’t a pleasant sound. “You got lost in your thoughts again.” 

“Sorry.” He had the good grace to blush, as... this wasn’t anything to be proud of. 

“No, I understand. You’ve had a long night, and you’re tired.” Jack was making excuses for him and man, it felt shitty. “Maybe we should pick this up another time.” 

Gabe knew when he was being subtly told to leave. He stood, nodding stiffly. “Text me after your shift?” Jack nodded in return and Gabe knew what was going on. It was one of those moments where they both agreed to call or text, but nobody ever did. One of those well-meaning blow offs. 

He had been waiting on this for longer than he can remember, and he blew it. 

Gabe walked out of the apartment, offering Jack a tight-lipped smile as he shut the door, wraithing down the stairs and into an alley, fist colliding with brick work as soon as he solidified again. Fuck. The first drop of rain fell before clouds had even covered the sky, but before too long the formerly cloudless sky was dark with thick, angry clouds and dumping everything they had to the parched earth. Gabriel stomped down the sidewalk, hands shoved into his pockets as he made it a point to be as miserable as possible. He could turn to smoke and shadows, certainly, but where was the punishment is that? Getting drenched and cold was a punishment. Obviously whatever power that was in charge of his life disapproved with the fact that he couldn’t keep himself out of his own head and disappointed Jack. 

He turned and went down a street, then another turn, another street. Aimlessly wandering, determined to stay out in the rain until either he found somewhere he wouldn’t mind being or the rain stopped. When he looked up next, he found himself in front of the Lion’s Mane Diner. He didn’t go in. He normally would have gone in if only to have a cup of coffee and look sullen. But it was dry in there and he didn’t deserve to be dry. After a little while, maybe a minute, maybe ten, Ana stood from her stool and walked to the window, sipping her tea as she stood in front of him, watching him watch his reflection in the glass. 

Eventually she turned and walked to the door, pushing it open. “You are going to catch your death out there Reyes. Come inside before I get ill just watching you.” 

Begrudgingly, Gabriel went inside, shivering as the cool air hit his wet skin and clothes, raising goosebumps. “I know what you’re gonna say.” He groused as he went to take his usual spot in the empty diner. 

“Do you now? Since when did you have divination abilities?” Ana followed him, walking around the corner and pouring him a cup of coffee and making a cup of tea for herself. “Now, tell me what you think I am going to say.” 

“That whatever happened between me and Jack was my fault. Because I wouldn’t be the one moping in the rain if it wasn’t.” 

Ana hummed. “And what happened between you and Jack?” 

“I kept thinking about... what I am. And how I had to hide it from him. It was distracting me from something more important and he got upset.” 

“Understandably. He has been your friend for a very long time, has he not? Why not take a risk and tell him?”

“You know the rules as well as I do Ana. We’re not allowed to share who we are with outsiders. If they react badly it ends with re-education for both of us.” 

“Have you considered the possibility that he would not react badly? He likes you very much. He came in here waiting for you.”

“Liking someone doesn’t mean you’re going to accept that that person turns into a smoke and tentacle monster.” 

“It doesn’t mean they wouldn’t either.” Ana sipped her tea, staring pointedly at him over the mug. He had a feeling she knew more than she was letting on. But then again, Ana always knew more than she let on. 

***

The next week at work was... quite possibly the worst one he had been through since he himself was an intern. He was short tempered, snapping at Jesse and Sombra near constantly, and he could hear the stress and tension in his voice over the air. He was supposed to be a professional damn it. He should be able to keep his voice low and deep just how it always has been. 

Just before the weather report nearly a full week from what he had named ‘the incident’ - gloomy, high possibility of rain, just like every other day this week - his phone lit up on the table. A text. From Jack. That was... unexpected. Not unwelcome, but unexpected. He had expected Jack to never want to see him again. Granted, he hadn’t texted either, but  _ still.  _ He gave the weather report and sent the station to an extended commercial break. 

From Jack: You’ve sounded tense all week. 

To Jack: The second half of the date did not go as planned. 

From Jack: You were preoccupied with something. 

The ‘or someone’ went unsaid, but Gabe could feel it 

To Jack: I know. I can explain. Meet me at my place after our shifts? 

From Jack: Okay.

Gabe texted Jack his address and the rest of the program went by with Gabe feeling full of nervous energy, it buzzing through him like bees. When he signed off he checked his phone again, but there were no new messages. He typed out “I’m leaving the station” but then erased it as he was certain Jack was still listening. Sure enough, by the time he turned the corner and started walking towards his apartment building, Jack was there, waiting. Jack gave a wave, and Gabriel nodded in response, unlocking the building and letting them both inside and up to his apartment. 

With every step they took, Gabe saw signs of his inhumanity. Yes, the monsters ran most of the town, but they worked so hard to stay secret. To not intermingle. And the older he got the more he understood why. People hated and feared what they didn’t understand. They hated and feared differences. People like him had been  _ killed  _ because of differences. 

Not that he thought Jack would kill him. 

But his point still stood. 

He wondered if Jack could sense the anxiety still buzzing through him. If he could feel the gravity of what Gabe planned on telling him. If this walk was taking as long for Jack as it was for him. They were only going to the second floor, but it felt as if there was a spacial distortion going on. He could feel his molecules threatening to rearrange with every beat of his heart, could feel the edges of his body start to pull apart, and he was thankful that Jack was ahead of him as he worked to control it. To pull himself back together. To hold every piece of him in the place that it was meant to be. 

Eventually, or maybe not that long after all, they made it up the stairs and to his apartment door. He unlocked the door and let Jack in, shutting it behind him. Gabe twisted the lock and went and gathered things off of the coffee table as Jack sat, if only for something to do other than pace. Once every dish was in the sink or on the counter next to the sink, he returned to the living room, standing in front of the coffee table. In front of Jack. 

“I feel like you’re about to tell me you’re married.” Jack said, voice dry even as he attempted to make a joke. 

“No. No that would be easy. What I’m about to say is quite possibly infinitely worse.” He paced for a minute longer then turned and looked at Jack, though.... not really  _ at him _ . He definitely was not able to make eye contact right now. “The smog.... isn’t real.” That was the best opening he could think of right now. 

“What? What do you mean the smog isn’t real? You aren’t making sense.” 

“The smog is a government attempt at a coverup. If there’s no hallucinogenic smog, then what you’re seeing has to be real. The red eyes in the darkness... the shadows that move... People that don’t look quite right... Jack it’s real.” 

Jack stood up now, arms extended towards Gabe, looking to steady him if he suddenly collapsed or freaked out.... or something. “I’m sure you believe that.” Jack said, face perfectly neutral. That kind of patronizingly neutral that meant he had fallen back into ‘cop with unstable perp’ mode. Gabe  _ hated _ that face. 

“Sit down Jack, I’m not a danger to anyone and I’m not crazy. I can prove it.” Hesitantly, Jack sat, letting his hands settle on his knees, tense like he was ready to spring up at any moment. “I can prove it.” He insisted, “But please, don’t freak out.” 

“Gabe, I’m not the one freaking out here today.” Jack reminded him, still that ever present voice of reason. Gabe frowned and sighed, a nervous sound, before shaking his head. 

“No, I’m not. Just. Do you trust me?” 

“I do. In spite of everything going on with you lately, I do.” 

“Then let me show you.” He could almost hear Jack’s thoughts; with the way they were written on his face. He expected a wall of conspiracy charts, tin foil hats and maybe a trip to the Columbus Hospital’s mental ward. 

Still, Jack nodded once. “Alright. Show me.” He was willing to believe that Gabe believed at least, so that was something. 

Gabe let his hands relax at his sides, head dropping and eyes shutting as he had, for quite possibly the first time, actually intentionally tried to let his molecules shift and reform in front of someone else. When he was alone he could do it no problem, but it was like trying to piss when you  _ knew _ someone was staring at the back of your head, or worse, at your dick. He frowned, concentrated and there was silence for a long moment before he could feel one of his tentacles emerge from his spine. 

It coiled up over his shoulder, and sat there like some sort of demented cat. The one made it easier for a second, then a third, and soon almost half a dozen inky black tentacles appeared around him, his already dark skin darkening further until it was nearly as black as his tentacles, splits appearing in his skin as eyes and mouths opened, the maws filled with sharp teeth. When he opened his eyes again, they were blood red with black irises and pupils. 

For a long time, neither of them said anything. Jack just.... sat there, staring, and Gabe was unwilling to break the silence, lest he push Jack to a hasty decision. The sounds of wind rushing outside began filtering into the apartment, and soon sand and dust was beating against the shut windows and walls. He hadn’t heard anything about a sandstorm, but they had a tendency to roll in fast and unexpectedly.

As time stretched on Gabriel nearly began fidgeting, eyes blinking open and closed over visible skin, seemingly never in the same place twice. The smoke around him swirled, causing his body to shift shape, organs seemingly disappearing as holes blew through him only to reform again moments later. The tentacles waved around aimlessly, like he was floating underwater, elongating and contracting seemingly of their own volition. He knew it was a sign of his nerves, but he couldn’t help it. He always had less control as an eldritch creature. It was as if... his body wasn’t always his own. 

“Monsters are real.” Jack said eventually looking back up at Gabriel. 

“They are.” 

“ _ You’re _ a monster.” 

“I am.” 

“Since  _ when?  _ I’ve known you most of my life.” 

“My whole life Jack. This isn’t a disease you catch.” 

“Even when we were kids?” 

“Yes, even then.” He had wanted to tell Jack so badly so many times. But it was against the rules and he had been taught to keep control of who he was outside of school, given a special band to keep him from changing shape while at school. 

“That’s....  _ wow _ ....It’s a lot.”

“If it would be easier... I can make sure you didn’t know. We could go back to how things were before.” 

“No!” Jack was quick to respond. “I don’t want to not know. I want to know everything there is about you. Is this why you were.... distracted when we were making out?” 

Gabriel had the good grace to be embarrassed. “It’s harder to control them when I’m.... Enjoying myself.”

Now it was Jack’s turn to blush. “O-oh. So then it wasn’t me.” 

“I mean in a way.... but no, it was all me. I was enjoying  _ you _ too much.” 

They fell silent again for another long moment, then Jack spoke again. “Can I touch one? A... a....” 

“Tentacle? If you want.” Jack nodded so Gabriel walked closer, circling the coffee table and sitting on the couch, stretching out one of the tentacles so Jack could easily touch it. Hesitant fingers ran along the appendage, causing Gabe to shiver. 

“It’s smooth...” Jack observed, almost musing to himself. “And spongy. I expected it to have suction cups like an octopus.” 

“It’s not trying to pick anything up right now.” Gabe let it wind around Jack’s wrist, the suction cups appearing as it began tugging lightly on Jack’s hand. 

“That is.... The most bizarre thing I have ever felt...” Jack murmured, watching it intently as a flush appeared high on his cheeks. 

“I can pull them in?” Gabriel offered, looking towards the window. The sandstorm had gone as quickly as it came, and the sunshine had returned in full force. 

“No!” Jack’s response was quick, almost  _ too  _ quick. “I mean, I want you to be able to be open with me. And if this is what it takes....” 

Gabe smiled, leaning in and kissing Jack, softly at first, though between the two of them it quickly became more heated. Jack’s eyes opened when he felt Gabe’s abnormally long tongue slide deeper into his mouth than he was used to, but they quickly shut again once Gabe laid him back on the couch, hands sliding up under Jack’s shirt. Their hips ground together as Gabe’s nails first brushed across his nipples and Jack gasped, breaking the kiss so he could throw his head back instead, enjoying the feelings. Gabe took this moment to lick across Jack’s Adam’s apple as he had been craving since their last kiss. He felt Jack’s nails dig into his hips and pull him closer, and he was all too happy to comply. 

Not a minute later did Jack’s phone start  ringing.

“Ignore it.” Gabe insisted, nipping at Jack’s throat, mindful of his too sharp teeth. His tentacles were easing themselves along Jack’s sides and over his thighs, spreading them further to allow for Gabe to kneel between them. 

“I can’t. It’s work.” Jack breathed out in return, grabbing his phone from where he had left it on the table. He pressed a button and held the phone to his ear, even as Gabe was still licking and nipping at his neck, hands and tentacles roving along his body. “Morrison.” To his credit, Jack was able to keep his voice fairly even. 

“Jack, glad you’re still up. We’ve got a body on the outskirts of town.”  Fareeha Amari’s voice came through loud and clear on the other end. He had forgotten Ana’s daughter worked on the force with Jack. 

Gabriel sucked a mark onto Jack’s neck, and ground their hips together again. “I-Is it urgent?” Jack asked, he must not have been paying full attention. Good. 

“It’s a  _ body.  _ Are you alright Jack?” she asked. 

“Right a body. Sorry. I was... preoccupied when you called. Text me the location and I’ll be there soon.” He hung up the phone. “You have to let me up.” 

“I don’t _have_ _to.”_ Gabe said with a smile. “I could keep you here forever.” That earned a snort from Jack. 

“As nice as this feels, we both know you’re going to let me go to work. There’s a dead body.”  Gabe sighed, because of course Jack was right. He was always the more logical of the two of them. Jack untangled himself from Gabe and his tentacles, each one disappearing into him as his body took on a more normal appearance. Jack leaned forward and kissed him once more. One turned into two, then into three before Jack finally stood going to the door to put on his shoes. 

“Don’t get sunburnt out  there Jack.” The sun was shining brightly and Gabe could feel the humidity try to creep through his windows, making his air conditioner work extra hard to keep the apartment comfortable.

“I won’t. Though didn’t you forecast clouds?”

“The weather around here has been inconsistent our whole lives. Since when does a forecast mean anything?” Jack seemed to take that into consideration before shrugging. “Oh, and Jack?” Jack paused with one foot up in the air as he tied his shoe. “Even though I’m pretty sure Amari knows about me, most of the monsters around here like to stay out of public knowledge. The wrong person finds out and city council and the mayor have to send them for re-education.” 

“I didn’t think re-education was really a thing.”

“No... It is. And it isn’t fun.” 

“Good to know. But I won’t tell anyone about what you can do. It’s your secret to share, not mine.” Jack finished putting on his shoe, gave a wave, and headed out of the door, shutting it behind him. 

***

The next time Gabe and Jack met up was at the diner a day or two later. The sun had been shining nonstop, with clear blue skies as far as the eye could see. Even the moon and the stars seemed to be brighter than normal. Jack and Gabriel were at their normal spots at the diner, and Reinhardt had just brought them their breakfast and coffee. He and Ana were whispering about something in their usual corner, and Gabe could hear “I don’t think that’s a good idea....” from Reinhardt, just before Ana gave a soft “Nonsense.” and walked over. Leaning on the register counter across from them. 

“ So , I take it you told him?” Ana asked, looking at Gabe as she sipped her tea.

“She knew?” Jack asked, frowning and looking at Gabe as well. “When did you tell her?” The wind outside picked up suddenly, and sand began zinging through the air. Damn sandstorms. 

“I have always known.” Came Ana’s answer. Gabriel just rolled his eyes. 

“She... and Reinhardt.... are like me.”

“You mean monsters?” 

“Most of us prefer the term ‘gifted’. Little Gabriel here is just upset that he was gifted by the Eldritch and not one of the more aesthetic patrons.”

“Old woman Amari here,” Gabe jerked his thumb at Ana, “Can see who has powers and has future sight.” 

“And I turn into a lion!” Reinhardt chimed in, coming up beside Ana and wrapping an arm around her. 

“Can I see?” Jack asked, curiosity outweighing the shock. Reinhardt laughed. 

“I would show you, but doing so here would violate the health code!” 

“Have you figured it out yet?” Ana asked Jack, curious. 

“Figured what out?” She gestured to the wind outside. “What? The sandstorms? They come through without warning. The weather here’s always been a bit crazy.” 

“It has been crazy since around the time  _ you _ were born. Before that, it was always predictable.” 

“What are you saying?” he and Jack both said at the same time. The wind, which had been dying down, picked up again, rattling at the door. 

“I am saying,” Ana continued, sipping at her tea once more. “That Jack controls the weather. When he is happy, it gets hot and sunny. When he is angry or confused the wind picks up, and when he is sad it rains.” 

Gabe groaned, “Of course he makes the sunshine, when I’m a creature of darkness.” 

“I.... need some time to think this through.” 

“Of course. Most people know when they are children. It must be shocking to learn of it now.” Jack set money on the counter and stood, walking to the door. He paused, turned and looked at Gabriel. 

“You coming?” While the question was unexpected, Gabe answered without hesitation. 

“Always.” 


End file.
